In Sickness and In Health
by candledot
Summary: After the war,Hermione and Severus Snape are now teaching at Hogwarts but face the greatest challenge of their lives when Hermione falls suddenly ill.Will Hermione survive? Will Severus? What will become of our favourite pair?Will Love Tear Them Apart?
1. Trauma

**\**

**In Sickness and in Health**

"Hermione Snape….. Where would I find her, what room is she in?"

Severus Snape, ex Potions Professor, Order of Merlin First Class recipient, leading Potions Master in all of Europe and twice-accused Death Eater skidded to a stop, his boots not finding the necessary traction on the overly-polished marble floors of Saint Mungo's Emergency level. His rain-soaked cloak whirled around and then clung to him, dripping an ever-growing puddle onto the stone.

Looking disheveled and entirely manic, his black hair tossed about and gasping for breath after literally galloping to the hospital from the apparition point; he was at his wits end. Upon receiving the owl carrying news that his wife of three years had been brought into St Mungo's with undisclosed injuries, he had abandoned his current potions project into the barely competent hands of his new apprentice. Dashing away without anything but his wand and a mind full of worst case scenarios –God knew, in the last 20 years of his life he had seen every worst case scenario known to man. During those seemingly endless moments Severus had found himself practicing an art form he hadn't realized he knew: prayer.

The startled nurse looked frightened, and then recognition dawned on her face as her eyes briefly scrutinized the long white line cutting across the left side of his face. "Why, your Excellency! Lord Snape, sir. What an honour to have such an esteemed guest and war hero in our own hospital…."

Severus felt his blood pressure rise exponentially, and knew that if anyone else wasted time addressing him in his formal title there would be more bloodshed than average in the hospital today. Preparing a tirade which would wipe the star-dazed glaze off the girl's face, he was suddenly spared the indignity as Remus Lupin loomed behind the nurse, distracting Severus' mind back to the real matter at hand.

Biting down the bile which rose up his throat each and every time he came in contact with the werewolf (or rather, smelt him or any of his kind), he felt a strange surge of relief upon seeing a reliable source of information. Severus was shocked to find upon trying to speak, the words came out only haltingly. Emotions were powerful, and frightening. He often thought he had been better off in the state Hermione had found him in: Emotionally detached and safely ensconced within iron walls of anger.

"Hermione….. Where … What… Is she? How?"

Remus Lupin had been both dreading and anticipating the arrival of Severus since he had brought Hermione in an hour previous. The note he had scrawled and given to the nurse had been sent within 15 minutes of their arrival, and he had been hovering over Hermione while frequently popping into the halls to look for her husband. He pitied anyone who came across Severus before he could intercede. Severus at his best was a tempest to deal with; overbearing and haughty, hiding his hyper-sensitivity behind a condescending layer of cold anger. At his worst he was an absolute monster: Like a manticore, he would slice you open, chew you up whole and spit out the bones.

"They are working on her right now, Severus."

Remus took the other man's arm, noting with a start that his old nemesis hadn't flinched at the contact. Actually, the scowl hadn't even deepened. He wondered how much Slytherin's ex-Head of House already knew of the woman's condition.

"We need to allow them to do their work, and not let any magical flares get in the way."

Severus nodded in agreement. It would be imperative to be calm and relaxed when he entered the room. In an agitated state, wizards and witches sent out uncontrolled magical energy waves; waves which could interfere with the medical magic, causing tragic results. For very high-powered wizards, the level and intensity of the magic was capable of destroying any other magic in the room. It would only cause harm if he burst in while they were working on Hermione….. His Hermione….

"Hermione?"

Was all he could muster? The controlled and calculating double-agent spy face had dropped like a mask over the previous sea of emotions, and Severus returned to speaking Queen's English. He didn't feel like pushing his luck just yet, and said very little. The werewolf may have proven to be loyal in the past, and certainly did his part for The Order, but there was no reason to go about acting the fool. No need to give more ammunition than necessary. One could never tell when the Tides of Friendship would turn against you.

Remus sighed inwardly, noting the return of controlled, hyper-defensive Snape. The real Severus revealed himself only briefly in rare moments he was feeling particularly safe, or in this case, distressed. It had taken two whole years after the war ended for anyone other than Hermione to see the man behind the menace. Remus Lupin, for all the animosity of the past, had grown extremely fond, protective even, of the husband and wife duo, and was deciding how best to explain the situation without shattering the fragile relationship which had begun to grow.

"No one knows exactly what happened physiologically. They are still running diagnostics to determine the pathology and the trigger for the actual event. You need to know before you go in, it will be a shock the first time you see her…"

"For the love of Circe, will you hurry up man? Do you think I've never seen an injured witch before? Tell me the news and LET ME GO!"

A spark of hope lit in the Lycanthrope's heart – this was Severus at his best, angry and ready to defend. He might survive the news yet. Taking a steadying breath, as his own mind was still reeling at the news and his heart breaking apart he closed his eyes and spoke.

"Hermione may never be the same again. According to the children, while she was teaching this afternoon, she had suddenly stopped mid lecture, grasped her temple and lost her train of thought. She then moved to retake her seat at the desk and collapsed. She has yet to regain consciousness."


	2. Chapter 2

At that most opportune moment, one of the Medi-Wizards appeared in front of them, and ushered Severus and Remus out into the hallway. Remus had lost any sensation in his left arm, as Severus seemed to be holding on for support.

"Lord Snape," he began. " We are doing the best we can under the circumstances. Our most experienced team members have been working on your wife since her arrival."

Feeling he was intruding, Remus extracted the other man's hand from his arm and excused himself, offering to go and find some strong black coffee for them both. He was uncertain whether or not Severus had actually heard him, but doubted that he would be missed. If Severus chose to share the details of Hermione's illness, then so be it. They might be friends, but this was a highly personal matter and needed to be treated with respect. At the very least, Severus had the right to deal with the situation in his own fashion. It was the least Remus could do.

"She has been most grievously injured, your Lordship. In our opinion, your wife is fortunate to be alive thus far. We are uncertain as to the long-term effects of a cerebral haemorrhage of this magnitude. Our largest concerns since she arrived into our care have been to alleviate the pressure within her skull, and to stop the bleed. Should she regain consciousness, we will know further the extent and full repercussions of the injury. I am sorry that we can't bear you any other news at this point." The middle-aged medi-wizard reached tentatively forward to place a comforting hand on Severus' shoulder, thought better of that idea, instead simply nodding and turning away.

Severus was immune to the gesture, lost in his white-knuckled efforts to prevent the hall from reeling any faster than it already was. The unexpected words regarding Hermione's condition, and the overall shock of the day's events had taken a toll on his strained heart. The muscles had been severely damaged during his infamous efforts in the final battle of Voldemorte's war and the long term-result was an overall weakness of this most important organ. This worried him much more than the jagged, angular white line gracing the left side of his face; coronary problems were a liability to any chance of a prosperous and happy existence in his final years. He was acutely aware that the injury would make him an easy target for those who might choose to exact revenge on him for past actions.

His final years which until now he had every intention of spending quietly with Hermione, writing and reviewing Potions articles and thesis', and watching the academic achievements of their offspring. The fracturing of this dream; the only real dream he had allowed himself the luxury of envisioning in the past 25 years, was unthinkable and unbearable. The words of the medi-wizard were only beginning to sink in… 'Fortunate to be alive…. Should she regain consciousness … fortunate to be alive… _Should_ she regain consciousness? Should she?' Perhaps, a fate worse than death awaited Hermione. His Hermione. A zombie. Comatose? Brain-dead (he blanched hard at that colloquialism). The irony of existence; the greatest scholar and most brilliant mind in a century would be unable to use It..

Trapped between life and death, an undeserving purgatory. The dark direction Severus' thoughts were taking him had begun to overwhelm him, and he decided that he needed to find a place to clear his mind. Staggering down the heavily chlorinated hallways, oblivious to his chest tightening and his breath shortening into ineffective shallow gasps, he forged on. Wishing fervently that perhaps someone (Hermione, preferably) might wake him out of this awful nightmare, and tell him softly that is was Thursday and there was double Potions with Gryffindors. His skin had a waxy grey pallor to it when Remus Lupin returned to the Hospital ten minutes later to find him nearly unconscious,' propped against the wall outside of Hermione's room. Dropping the two paper cups of coffee into the wastebasket, he rushed to Severus' side.

"Severus. Is your potion on you? Severus! Do you have your vial in your robes? Severus? Severus Septimius Snape! Come on man, for the love of Circe, answer me!" Remus Lupin's tone was beginning to take a panicked edge. " We're in a bloody hospital, for Merlins sake, and he's going to die of heart failure! Bloody Hell, Severus! I need your vial!"

Drowsy and uncertain, Severus startled at the Lycanthrope's tone. Raising a shaking hand he fumbled ineffectively with the inner recesses of his still sodden velvet robes. The werewolf reached in after him, grasped the cold tube of life-saving elixir, and murmuring a quick apology he grasped his fellow War Hero's chin and shoved the contents roughly down the other man's throat. Whipping his wand out of his sleeve, he conjured a chair as Severus' knees gave and he collapsed downwards.

"One, two, three, four…. eight, nine, ten. Severus, can you hear me?" Remus held his breath waiting for a response, murmuring both a drying and warming charm as two medi-witches (and the medi-wizard whom had been speaking with Severus earlier) suddenly appeared in the hallway, having belatedly noticed the distressed physical state of both men. As they came rushing over ('our Galleons at work' Remus thought ironically), Severus took a laboured breath and spoke.

"Lupin" He said. "Should she regain consciousness,'" eyes still shut, Severus could say no more, covering his face with a shaking hand and fought down the urge to retch repeatedly. "Should she be…"? Emotions unbidden choked off the remains of his words.

"Have hope Severus. Hermione survived the war, a key target of Tom Riddle none-the-less. She has overcome many difficulties in her young life and she will not give up so easily, if you don't. She has relied on your strength in the past, during trials comparable to this. She will need your support most critically now."

"Lord Snape, Sir! Lord Snape, your Excellency-are you alright?"

Their conversation was abruptly cut off as the medi-staff arrived on top of them, and Remus was unceremoniously pushed aside as they crowded around their newest celebrity cause. Lupin wondered if the notorious Rita Skeeter was not ensconced somewhere nearby, writing well-funded articles on the efficiency, talent and skills of the staff of St Mungo's, which had received somewhat of a tarnished reputation during the course of the war, due partly to some well placed Death Eaters in critical care positions.

"No thanks to you, no less." Came the snide reply. Remus was compelled to control the smirk which threatened to grace his façade. Come what may, Severus was Severus regardless of the circumstances.

Unphased, the short dumpy medi-witch blundered on attempting to examine an un-cooperative and progressively snarly Snape. "Sir, can you describe your symptoms to us?"

" 'My symptoms', as you so glibly put them, are called CONGESTIVE HEART FAILURE! Had my esteemed colleague not been here, I should have been dead already, in the hospital wing my family helped fund!" The acid tones had returned to Severus' speech, and it appeared to Remus that his old nemesis was nearly back to full form. The medi-staffers scattered, afraid of the tongue-lashing and reduction of funding they would soon receive. In his minds eye, Remus could envision Skeeter scribbling as fast as her Quick Quill would let her. Severus was not finished however.

"Based on the incompetence I have already witnessed, my wife will be transferred to the facility of my choice to heal as soon as she is stable for transport."


	3. Dilemma

**In Sickness and In Health**

**Chapter 3 – Dilemma**

"She must be moved immediately Remus! There is no question about it – this place is full of incompetents, and Hermione deserves the best care and attention that our world can provide. I absolutely cannot tolerate the negligent attitude of the staff here, I absolutely cannot!" Severus was in full blown rant now, and he was beginning to feel that strange heat surrounding him as the hallway began to list to the left again.

"You must calm down, my friend. As soon as she is stabilized we can move her to the facility of your choice. Have you entertained the concept that," Remus paused for a moment, attempting to phrase the next part of his sentence in a manner which wouldn't further infuriate his volatile companion. "There is potential that she might be, rather, that her illness might be better treated at a muggle facility?"

Remus placed a hand on Severus' shoulder, preventing the other man from rising to soon after taking his medication, and trying to stall and give Hermione's caregivers more time to work on her. Remus had the suspicion that Severus was not as well as he had appeared moments ago, and had no inclination to lose both his dear friends in the span of one day. The war had taken a heavy toll on all members of their alliance, and the Order had been hit particularly hard. Severus had never forgiven himself for the loss of Dumbledore, although Sirius had witnessed everything and had professed to Severus' innocence in the matter, no one could convince Severus that it hadn't been his fault.

"A _muggle_ facility? Why hadn't I thought of this idea? Strokes are common in Muggles, and virtually unheard of in the wizarding community. Remus, you are genius. We need to arrange to have her moved immediately – I am certain that there is only a narrow gap of time to heal the damage before it becomes permanent. I need to speak with the medics immediately!" With that, he shook Remus' hand from his shoulder and rose abruptly, turning on his heel towards the administration desk at the end of the hall. Three strides later, Remus had caught up with him and was grasping his elbow, as Severus' knees began to buckle for the second time that day.

Settling him onto a marble bench jutting out from the wall, Remus subtly flicked his wand and summoned a mediwitch to assist them. Speaking in hushed tones under his breath, he knelt down and stared Severus deep into his ebony eyes. "You MUST calm yourself; I have never seen you act so irrationally. What would become of Hermione if something were to happen to you: what if she does require long term care and you are not there for her? Are you willing to leave your wife's personal needs to the hands of strangers, or worse, to have her institutionalized because her husband couldn't control her temper? You remember how she reacted when Lestrange hit you with that slicing hex, and then Voldemort himself tried and very nearly succeeded in taking you down with the _Adhaerescere Cor Coris_ curse in the final battle? She was despondent the entire week you were unconscious; she didn't eat, bathe, sleep or do anything but stay at your bedside. We had to slip her a dreamless sleep so that she wouldn't push herself to a state of nervous exhaustion. Are you willing to risk abandoning her when she is at her most vulnerable? Come on man, step up!" He waited to see what impact, if any, his words would have on the Potion's Master. Chronologically, the two men were the same age, but physically and mentally, Remus knew Severus was much, much older than him. War was hard, but it had been hardest on the man who had played the most pivotal role in the light winning the war.

Running a shaking hand through his now dry hair, Severus shook his head, giving Remus a wry smile and an ironic laugh. "Always the voice of reason, eh Remus? No wonder you tolerated Sirius for so long. I always wondered what you saw in him. I would like her transferred to Royal London Hospital immediately. Tell them to have the transfer team ready and the transfer vehicle waiting at the back of the building. I strongly feel that she needs to move now. The muggles will better handle her care, even if they are no better than country butchers."

With that, Severus found his second vial of potion in his other recessed pocket, and downed it quickly, nodding to Remus who had stood to give the orders to the mediwizards attending Hermione. They would prepare her for transfer, and then Severus could go with his wife to the muggle hospital. He leant back into the wall, willing the nausea and spinning in his head to go away. The thought that Hermione might survive this, but be physically or mentally handicapped had not crossed his mind until Remus had brought it up. Now that he had, it just added to the growing concerns he had about her well being, and her recovery. No matter what the outcome, he would be there to support her, care for her and protect her. It didn't matter how badly affected, or for how long. He loved his wife, she loved him, and somehow their life would be whole again.


End file.
